I'd risk it all for you
by Emma-Fran
Summary: When Alek needs her the most she runs back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2**

**Running. All I can remember is running. From what, I wasn't sure but running. Then pain. Pain was the second thing that came threw my head. So much pain. Why? Then the fall. I could taste the ground below me. And finally the laugh. The fearful laugh I heard and I was out cold.**

**I was awakened by Valentina. I looked around. Where was I? I could smell the mold, the fresh earth ground. It was dark and cold. There was a little light from a fire. The fire was pitiful. I chuckled to myself a bit. Mais can kill please with the swish of there nails but they couldn't make a fire? **

" **Chloe?" I was now looking into Valentina's eyes.**

" **Chloe, can you hear me?" I nodded.**

" **What happened? Where am I?" I questioned.**

" **You are at a safe house. You were attacked by the order. They took another life." She looked upset. Like she had let me down, when I knew I had let her down.**

" **How did you find me?" Jasmine had been following you with Alek. When they saw the man get closer and they attacked. I got up from the bed, and began to walk around. My arms, legs and stomach hurt. I walked towards the fire to find Jasmine there. She gave me a smile and looked back to the pitiful fire.**

"**Thanks Jasmine." I smiled at her.**

"**Its my job" She never glanced away from the fire. That's when it hit me. Where's Alek? I ran back toward Valentina. She looked upset but now I knew it wasn't from losing my other life. It was because of Alek.**

" **Valentina, where's Alek?" I looked at her with pain on my face, scared.**

" **They took him."**

"**What do you mean they took him? Who took him?" I was getting nervous now.**

" **The order took Alek." No. That when I lost it. I ran straight for the door but was caught by guards. I tried to push them out of m way but they were to big and to strong.**

" **Chloe, we are trying everything in our power to figure out where he is but for now just relax. This is what Alek was trained to do."**

" **He was trained to die for me? Valentina I don't think you get it. I'm the Uniter. I'm suppose to suck it up and get hurt. To unite the humans with the Mais. And I can't do that if you're all dieing for me. I have 7 lives left. Let me make them count." and with that she signaled her guards to let me go. I took off running down the streets. Listening, trying to find the heart beat that I was so well acquainted with. To find the one person that had risked it all for me. Time and time again. Now it was my turn to risk it all for him. I didn't care if I didn't make it out. I didn't care if I died a painful death. As long as Alek was okay I knew everything else would. I loved him after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know Chapter 2 was super different from chapter 1 but I had to somehow show how Chloe's feelings were growing for Alek. Sorry. Please review and comment(: Give me ideas. I need them.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Where is he? I kept thinking over and over to myself. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ There! I ran to an old abandoned building that use to house dog food. I could smell him, for some odd reason. I began to walk closer and closer to the back door when I heard a Fermi lure voice.

" Oh Alek. Where is your great savoir now? Looks as if you are all alone." I couldn't put my nail on it, but it didn't matter. I had to get in there before it was to late.

I climbed in threw a window, small but big enough to get threw. I crawled in a vent. When I came to a vent air way I looked down. I was right above Alek. I think he knew I was there because for a second I felt him tense up. I kept feeling what he felt all the time. I knew what Valentina told me last week was true, about how we are destined to be but I didn't understand why I could feel it. My empathy only worked on humans, why was he so different. I began to move forward when I saw the fearful means face. Brian.

" Any last words before you die?" He looked psycho. He held a knife in his left hand, about to strike him when Alek spoke up.

" You think just because you kill me that everything will go your way." I figured he was buying not only himself but me time too. I texted Valentina to let her know where Alek was located. I began to move on but still listening to Aleks words.

" You will never win this battle. Never" Just when Brian was about to strike I jumped down from the ceiling. Looking to his eyes the Brian I once knew was gone and that I was going to have to kill him if I wanted to live to see another day.

" See Brian I don't think that is ever going to happen."

" Oh Chloe King I knew you would be joining us. That why had some friends stop by." Out of nowhere 6 members of the order emerged. They all had knives as well. Without wasting time I sprang at them, killing each one. I stop and looked at him.

" Brian, I don't think you get it, I want you…and you only." I sprang toward Brian. With scratching and knifing I could feel the pain more and more. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. He cut me in my stomach not deep enough to kill me but deep enough to keep my grounded. He stood over top of me and gazed into my eyes.

" Chloe, oh Chloe. You have 7 lives left and I'm going to take them all." I looked over at Alek helplessly. There was no emotion on his face. He just looked at me. I knew my life might end here, now but I had to help Alek first. I jumped up and ran towards Alek. I hurt, my whole body hurt. I untied him and looked into his eyes.

" Go." Was all I said. He was about to argue but in interrupted.

" Please." He gave me his smirk once more time and kissed me on the for head. He ran off. I knew he would be close though.

" Well Chloe, looks like its just you and me. Isn't this what you wanted?" He strucked me with his fist. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

" This is where it end for you." He began to stab me. I wanted to scream out but I didn't. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Acutally all I wanted is to go back tmy 16th birthday. Back to the day when I first met Brian. Back to when I kissed Alek. I slowly feel into a deep sleep. But before I did, not knowing if I'd wake up I let out four words.

" I love you Alek." I whispered. I knew that if he was close he could hear me. And then I heard a,

" I love you Chloe King" and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
